List of Minor and Unseen Characters
COYS FOYG The following characters are minor and unseen characters that appear throughout the series and films. The people on this page appeared only in three episodes and one film. The Headmaster - Mr L. Hopkins Mr L. Hopkins is the headmaster of "Rudge Park Comprehensive" who dictates rules/events to Gilbert and the other year heads. Gilbert refers to him as having "infinite wisdom" though this was possibly said in a sarcastic manner. Little is known about him as he does not actually feature in any of the episodes, apart from right at the beginning of episode one, where he is welcoming Will and the other "freaks". Although listed as an unseen character, he actually has a speaking role in a deleted scene, which can be found on the Series 1 DVD, where he is played by actor Martin Ball. He does not appear in the assembly in the film. Gallery Jjh.jpg|The Headmaster - Mr L. Hopkins holding the board. Susie (Student) Susie, played by Anabel Barnston, is a 'gifted' student at Rudge Park Comprehensive who is taking her A-Levels 4 years early. Susie is amongst Will, David and Big John as the new students joining the school. Her age is not specified, however as the majority of 6th formers are either 16 or 17, she is likely to be 12 to 13 After the first episode she is not seen again until 'Girlfriend' when she particpates in the school's 'Blind Date' competition. A disappointed Neil picks Susie out of 3 potential dates. Later is is revealed that because of her age, Susie's Mum has had to accompany her and Neil on their date. Jay and Simon take Will along to see. Trivia: *Susie is a fan of Russian literature *Neil and Susie, as well as Susie's mum, were eating in a restaurant called 'Milwaukee Fried Chicken', according to Simon. It is likely here that they did not have permission to acknowledge 'Kentucky Fried Chicken' (KFC). David Not to be confused with David Glover. David, played by Greg Coker, is a new student who arrives at the school the same time as Will. He is sporadically seen throughout the series, helping with the Christmas prom and attending Neil's eighteenth birthday party. He is known for having acne and being a member of the 'freaks'. He is friends with 'Big John'. His only lines are in the deleted scenes of Series 1, where he is forced to eat his own badge by Mark Donovan. He sat next to Will, when Charlotte appears at the school's blind date event. He is virtually unseen in the rest of the show, however in the first episode of Series 2 during the scene where Simon and Will are in the canteen with Lauren, he can be seen on the table behind them staring into space for the whole few minutes of that scene. On the Series 3 DVD, he appears in the class photo on the "special features" menu screen. Gallery ASSEMBLY.jpg|David sitting beside Will. Jake Jake is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive and a school bully. He is one of Mark Donovan's goons and he is first seen in the episode First Day when he and Mark take pictures of Will on the toilet and subsequently circulate them around the school. Gallery Bully.png|Jake smirking. Alastair Alastair is a bully at school and he appears in the First Day episode with fellow bully Mark Donovan. He is one of Mark's goons who bullies Will with Mark and he plays on his Nintendo DS. Ian Ian is a barman at The Black Horse. Will started criticising the pub for letting everybody who was in the pub at the time order alcoholic drinks despite being underage. Afterwards Ian chucked everyone out. Afterwards, Mr. Gilbert entered and told Will sarcastically he'd make sure Will would get another badge for this then told him to get out so he could have a pint. Tom Tom is Carli's boyfriend. A few years older than her and so not at the school, he is a rugby type who neglects her for his teammates at times and the couple have split in the final episode of series 2, only to get back together again. Simon - to whom Tom is always friendly - describes Tom to Carli as "a lanky twat". Mrs. D'Amato Mrs. D'Amato is Carli's mother. She only appears in the series one episode Bunk Off. The boys see her in the town, at which point Jay points at Simon and shouts at her: "Oi, he wants to suck your Carli's tits!". According to Carli, she is very nosy as she doesn't let her go to pubs and listens in on her phone calls. Steve D'Amato Steve is Carli's father. He is an unseen character. Carli tells Simon that he went ballistic when Simon vandalised their driveway, and Mr. Cooper tells Simon that Steve threatened to "fuck him up" when he sneaks into his young son's Chris' bedroom in the middle of the night which he mistook for Carli's. Neil's Mum [[Neil|'Neil']]'s mother is mentioned several times throughout the show. She is divorced from Neil's father, Kevin. Neil claims that she was in a difficult place, though many assume the reason for the divorce was Kevin's supposed homosexuality. She has since dated a man similar to Kevin, leading Neil to believe that she has a type. She bought Neil a motorbike for his eighteenth birthday, but Jay crashed it shortly afterwards. She is the only parent among the four boys who is never seen. Katie Sutherland's Boyfriend [[Katie Sutherland|'Katie']]'s boyfriend is first mentioned in the episode "Thorpe Park" in which Neil tells the boys that he works as a cashier at a local BP garage (the boys mistakenly assume that he's a mechanic). He is mentioned again later in the show and is then called a mechanic. He is looking for an engine for Neil's car. Happy Foundation The Happy Foundation are one-off characters. The Foundation, which is a charity which helps people with Down's Syndrome, isn't primarily villainous, but their villainous action stems from trashing Simon Cooper's car after they are insulted by Will. The Happy Foundation appears in season 1 episode 3 "Thorpe Park", where Will, Jay, Simon and Neil (the central characters in the show) decide to go on a day trip to Thorpe Park after Simon passes his driving test. Near the end of the day, Will takes Jay, Simon and Neil on Nemesis Inferno (having wanted to go on it all day). After queuing for ninety minutes to sit in the front row seats, the ride attendant tells Will there's one seat left at the front. Will then ends up getting into a heated argument with the attendant, and reluctantly takes the front seat, after calling the people in the other three seats "inconsiderate arseholes". After seeing that the Happy Foundation has taken the other three seats, Will calls himself "The worst human being in the world", and later remarks Nemesis will be a low point in his life. When the lads are about to go home, they find Simon's car (a bright yellow Fiat Cinquecento 'Hawaii', which Jay says is the same colour as his nan's piss) has been trashed. This is extra worry for Simon, as when Will, Jay and himself first got to Thorpe Park (Neil works there), Jay accidently tore off the passenger door, and he (Simon) has had to carry it around with him during their time at Thorpe Park. Just then, the Happy Foundation's minibus pulls around and it's revealed they trashed Simon's car, following Will's earlier outburst. Trivia: *One of the Down's Syndrome actors, Sam Barnard (second right in the photograph at the top of the page) has been recognised as a key member of Channel 4's documentary The Undateables. Jay's "Friend" Jay's "Friend" appears in the series one episode "Girlfriend". The two apparently met during Jay's West Ham trials. Jay acts uncharacteristically friendly around him, which causes Simon, Will and Neil to start squealing "Friend!", ''much to his annoyance. Eventually, Jay has had enough of all the taunting and starts jumping on his friend's car, screaming ''"Ooh friend! Fucking football friend!" At the end of the episode, Jay says he had to borrow £300 to get his car fixed so he wouldn’t call the police. Becky Becky is a one-off character in the Series 1 episode "Caravan Club". She seems to be friends with Jay, though he claims that she's the 'slut' of the caravan club. Jay sets her up with Simon, noting that he'll never get with Carli if he's still a virgin, as well as proving to Will that Caravan Club is the perfect place to get laid. When Becky and Simon go outside and kiss, Simon assumes she wants to have sex with him and immediately pulls down his pants. Becky is shocked and runs off to tell her parents, leaving both Simon and Jay thoroughly embarrassed. Punk Girl The Punk Girl appears in "Caravan Club". She's quite promiscuous, exactly like Jay described all the girls at the club. When she sees Will, she forces herself on him and demands that he has sex with her. Will is frightened, so he suggests they just take off their shoes and skid, which puts her off. Later on, she notices Neil's dancing and questions if he's "subversively mocking this place or actually enjoying himself". It was later revealed that the punk girl and Neil had foreplay in Simon's car, leaving their bodily fluids all over the seats. Miss Timms Miss Timms, played by Amanda St. John, is a Biology teacher at Rudge Park Comprehensive. She teaches Neil Sutherland, who is attracted to her, saying that she is "fit for a teacher". She acted as a chaperone at the school Christmas party in Series 1 along with Phil Gilbert. It was on this occasion when a drunk Neil attempted to kiss Miss Timms. Except for the school Christmas party when they remarked that she looked "quite fit" Will, Simon and Jay do not find Miss Timms that attractive; as Will points out she is the only faculty member who is under the age of thirty. Neil was not sitting a Biology exam in 'Exam Time'. It is most likely that Neil dropped out, wasn't entered for the exam or was kicked out of Miss Timms' class following the events of the Prom. Jack Stephens Neil mentions that he dropped a ruler next to Miss Timms. It is unknown whether he is Neil's friend. Samantha Leah Samantha is very similar to Jay, stating that Jay's monologue on sensitivity and trust "sounded really bent". When Jay hears this – and realises they have this in common – he invites her to spend part of the school prom in the DJ booth. He claims that she gave him a blowjob; an assertion that is quickly dismissed by the other lads. Rather, she gave Jay a handjob "outside the trousers". Trivia: *She is friends with Carli. *She lied that she used to be a DJ in a top nightclub in Ibiza. Chris Groves In the first episode of series 2, Jay mentions that he has a friend in Year Thirteen by this name. He mentions his name again in the Series 3 preview. Due to the outlandish nature of Jay's claims, it's questionable whether he even exists, since Simon had never heard of him. Saucy Asda Karen In the last episode of the third series, Neil reveals that he had sex with a colleague at work who he refers to as "Saucy Asda Karen". She texts him saying that she "did the test, it's positive", leading Neil to believe she's saying that he's got her pregnant. It is later revealed that she actually meant she was tested positive for clamydia and now Neil has contracted the STI. Lauren Harris Lauren is a Northern Irish girl who joins the school in the second term, making her sole appearance in "The Field Trip". She is developed as a love interest for Will for this episode only. However, she prefers Simon, and this creates a conflict between the pair. Following the Geography and Sociology field trip to Swanage, it's possible that she moved back to Northern Ireland. Trivia: *Lauren and Jay did not get on together, mainly because of the offensive gestures he made towards the pensioners on the opposite bus. She also doesn't approve of Jay's selfish, misogynistic attitude. *Will is annoyed that Lauren fancies Simon and not him, causing Simon to go on a date and Will tricking Lauren to meet up with him instead of Simon. Gallery Lauren Harris 001.png|Lauren is confused. Lauren feisty one you are-1-.jpg|Lauren with Will and Simon. Danny Moore Danny Moore, played by Charlie Wernham, has his first and only encounter in the second episode of the second series "Work Experience". He resides in High Barnet, London. He is portrayed by Charlie Wernham known for his role as Mitchell in Bad Education and Robbie Roscoe in Hollyoaks. He is a twelve-year old boy from Northwood and his brother served a prison sentence. He serves as the main antagonist in the episode, and starts a feud with Simon after he bumped into him while walking to class. Simon quickly apologizes, but his apology is misinterpreted by Danny, he confronts Simon in a heated exchange of words. Jay says Danny is "such a shortarse", however Simon is thought to have said it, and Danny threatens to do him in. Later that week while Simon is receiving a handjob from Hannah Fields at the under-18's disco, Danny comes out of nowhere and pushes Simon to the ground and kicks him repeatedly in the crotch while ridiculing him saying "Call me a shortarse now!". After the battle, Simon, Jay and Neil hide in the toilets thinking that Danny would set his older Northwood friends on them. Toby Toby works at the Local Newspaper. He invites Neil along for work experience. He thinks Neil is very dumb so he lets him off an hour early for lunch. Wolfie Wolfie, played by David Fynn, is a seventeen-year-old mechanic who works at the garage where Will McKenzie was placed for work experience. He is seen in the Garage with his boss, Jim and colleague, Steve. He attends the under-eighteen's disco to see Charlotte Hinchcliffe as Will said he has a girlfriend with "big titties''". When he arrives, he says he came to ''check out his missus and phones his boss and Jim reveals everything Will had said about her, causing Charlotte to pour a drink over Will in disgust. Despite being only seventeen, Wolfie looks considerably older. Gallery Will thrown into water.png|Wolfie and Steve throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Wolfie.png|"Nah, I'm off, mate. I only came to check out yer missus" Steve Steve is the quietest of the three mechanics at the garage where Will goes for work experience. He has a beard and shaggy hair and he also has a BTEC which he is very pleased about. Gallery Will thrown into water.png|Wolfie and Steve throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Jim Jim, played by Cavan Clerkin, is the head mechanic at the garage where Will does his work experience placement. He is a crude, dirty man along with his equally obnoxious colleagues Steve and Wolfie. Upon arrival at the garage, Will states that he is too clever to work in that sort of environment, which turns Jim against him. He gives Will a list of items that he needs (eg. tartan paint x2, bubbles for spirit, a reach around and a long wait while he is there) to keep Will distracted. After a pint at The Crown, he, Steve and Wolfie kidnap Will and throw him in the river with his trousers down. The following day, Jim quizzes Will on his sex life and comes to the correct conclusion that he is a virgin. Will denies this telling them that Charlotte Hinchcliffe is his girlfriend and that they had had sex. That night Jim sends Wolfie to the under eighteen's disco (since he is seventeen and thus, entitled to go) where Charlotte was working and she tells Jim using Wolfie's phone that Will is not her boyfriend and that they did not have sex. Jim is not seen again. Gallery Jim.jpg|"You're not a puff, are ya?" Work.jpg|Jim and Will. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Hannah Fields Hannah Fields is a girl from Year Eleven and is Simon's Valentine in "Work Experience". She is extremely flirtatious and pretty, especially with bitch x During that week at the under-eighteens disco, Simon is stood with Jay, Neil and Will when Jay points out that Hannah has just walked through the door. Hannah approaches Simon and asked if he wants some of her drink. Simon says that he already has a drink but Hannah pulls out a bottle of Vodka and adds it to Simon's juice. After Hannah has finished Simon's drink, she then pulls him by his shirt towards the wall she then says out of the blue "You're well sexy, I used to stare at you in assembly." She then starts to give him a handjob, possibly due to her being drunk. She leaves the disco, embarrassed after Simon is shoved to the floor and beaten by Danny Moore. Patrice Patrice is an exchange student living with the Cooper family in the episode "Will's Birthday". He smokes heavily and speaks very little, if any, English. He shows little to no interest in the Inbetweeners and makes no effort to socialise with them. This is proved when he accompanies them to a party held by popular student Louise Graham. Louise turns Will, Simon, Jay and Neil away but invites Patrice to come inside; the latter abandoning the group on the doorstep without looking back. However, it should be noted that the four lads disliked him. Later at the same party, Will (having got into the party by climbing through a gap in the garden fence) finds Patrice in bed with Charlotte. Will gets his own back by telling Mark Donovan that Patrice is upstairs with Charlotte. It is mentioned by Will in his narration that Patrice was severely beaten up by Donovan after they left the party and did not come back to the UK after this. Also, it is mentioned that Simon was going to go to France to stay with Patrice's family but this never happened due to Will's payback. Gallery Ht.jpg|Patrice looking "handsome". Willsbday.jpg|Patrice behind Will and Simon. Tumblr lrcy4l7qP41qhs18yo1 500.jpg|Patrice speaking French. Sadie Cunningham Sadie is a girl in Jay's registration class, and he often steals things out of her bag such as hair removal cream which is used to remove Will's pubic hair while he is asleep in the common room. This results in Will placing a wig down his underwear. He also steals an invitation to Louise Graham's birthday party so the rest of the group believe him that they are invited to the party. Dean Dean is seen at the club in 'A Night Out in London'. He hangs out with Rachel. He comes across as both shocked and amused by Will's behaviour and naive assumption that Rachel was interested in him. He is well known for his single introductory line, "DEAN." Trivia: *Dean is played by Johnny Sweet who is a friend of Simon Bird and Joe Thomas. Adam Adam is seen in the club with Carli in 'A Night Out in London'. Upon meeting Simon and Adam comes across as pleasant, however he was the first to notice the smell of stale urine given off by the tramp's shoes Simon was wearing to get into the club (the club having a no trainers policy). Adam also noticed that the smell had followed them to a different part of the club, causing both himself and Carli to rightly suspect Simon as the source. Upon confessing Adam did not hesitate in calling Simon weird for swapping his shoes with a tramp. After failing to pull Carli a naive Simon blamed Adam for her not seeing the romantic side of his shoe swap; something which she would not have seen anyway. Adam is later seen along with Carli, Rachel and Dean walking past Simon's car as the angry owner of a warehouse demands a £200 fine from Simon for blocking his doorway causing him to miss all his deliveries. Dirty Tramp Upon being turned away from a London nightclub for wearing trainers, Simon encounters a tramp in a nearby alley and asks to borrow his shoes. The Tramp, confused by Simon's request, asks for and then offers Simon a blow job ("GIZ A BLOW JOB!" / "I'LL GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB!"). Despite this, the Tramp agrees on the condition that Simon gives him £20 and his shoes ("'AND YOUR SHOES!"). Agreeing, Simon swaps his new trainers with the tramp's old and worn leather shoes that are soaked in stale and fresh urine ("AYE, THAT'LL BE MY PISS!"). The plan works and Simon is allowed into the club. His plan to pull Carli, however, fails miserably as she is disgusted by what he is wearing on his feet. The tramp is seen again and Simon attempts to get his trainers back, however, he notices that they are covered in poo and says it's not worth it. So Simon decides to keep The Tramp's shoes and leave The Tramp with the new shoes. At least he got a few nice things once in a while. Trivia: *The tramp is Scottish, given his distinguished accent and use of Scots dialect. *He is played by actor Robert McCafferty. Angry Man After Neil is thrown out for "masturbating" in the toilets (he was actually inspecting the cut on his penis he received earlier whilst urinating into an empty beer can in Simon's car), the boys decide to call it a night, but on the way back to the car, they noticed it has been clamped. As Simon calls his dad, he is approached by an Asian man, who clamped his car, and demands a £200 fine. The boys fear for their lives and jump into Simon's car, the man angrily begins shouting for his money and hitting the bonnet repeatedly. Carli, Rachel, Dean and Adam walk passed and Simon asks Carli if she still wants a lift home (instead of calling for help), to which she refuses. The man then continues shouting death threats whilst attacking the car. Simon is presumably in deep trouble after this. Gallery Simon's car gets clamped.jpg|"I WANT 200 POUNDS!" Phyllis Phyllis is a resident in the nursing home where Will, Jay, Neil and Simon come to volunteer as part of their 'Duke of Edinburgh Award scheme'. Upon arriving in the home, Phyllis wakes up and tells Will she thinks she has soiled herself ("Hello! I think I've done a POO!"). Will takes her to a nearby toilet but cannot bring himself to clean her up. Luckily for Will, Daisy is passing and takes over. Later in the episode, Will falls asleep in the Common room after working nightshift at the home to cover for Daisy. When he is asleep, Jay and Neil put hair removal cream down his pants causing all his pubic hair to fall out when he takes a shower. Not wanting Daisy (who had agreed to go out to dinner with him as a thank you for covering for her) to see him without any pubic hair, Will steals a wig belonging to Phyllis and puts it down his pants. Later on whilst "making out" Daisy pulls the wig out, instantly recognising who it belongs to and leaves in disgust. Daisy Daisy used to be Will's babysitter. She is invited to Will's mum's barbecue, and mentioned how she works at the care home. Will, Simon and Neil later work at the care home as a volunteer on part of their Duke of Edinburgh award scheme. Will hits it off with Daisy, and after going on a date (which is actually just Daisy saying thank you to Will for covering her at work) they go back to her apartment. Unfortunately, Will has no pubic hair because Jay put hair removal cream down Will's trousers when he was fast asleep in the Common room following an all-nighter working at the care home. Will decided to follow Simon's advice and "wear a wig down there". When Daisy finds the wig, she is not amused. She has been concerned throughout their relationship that Will was too young for her, and seeing him now without any pubic hair causes her to feel very guilty and want nothing more to do with him in that sense. She is 5 years senior to Will. Chloe Chloe dated Jay Cartwright in the final episode of the second series, Exam Time. Jay supposedly met her at the bus stop and their relationship grew. Jay constantly goes on about her and keeps texting her and contacting her through social networking websites. At the end of the episode, Chloe ends the relationship because she feels that Jay is much too needy and sensitive for her. Gallery Biv.jpg|Jay and Chloe. Alistair Scott Alistair is an unaccountably popular wheelchair-bound student who suffered kidney failure for which he organised the Rudge Park school charity fashion show. He dislikes Will for being a hypocrite and for disliking the fashion show. He has a very short temper which is sparked by Will's protest. He threw a tantrum in front of parents and students when Will tried to wheel him away. Before returning in Series 3, Alastair attended Rudge Park Comprehensive and sat with Neil in class. He had to miss a year of school due to kidney failure, but returned to support the school fashion show in aid of the Kidney Donor Association. Jay says that he was a dick, and nobody liked him, and Jay is quoted as saying: "I didn't like him when he was well, I didn't like him when he was ill, and I don't like him now that he's getting better!". Will is skeptical, but over the course of the episode, he begins to notice Alistair's self-righteous, somewhat bullying demeanor. Alistair is last seen chasing after Carli and mocking Simon's outfit reminding him that his testicle was sticking out whilst he was doing the catwalk with Carli. Trivia: *He is played by Steven Webb. *Jay says that he used to smell. *Neil says he was always a bit lazy. Gallery Al.jpg|Alistair laughing evilly. Paul Keenan In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Charlotte Hinchcliffe in the '70s disco theme but he drank a bottle of vodka in the staff toilets and passed out because he was so nervous, so Will took his place instead after criticising the Fashion Show by saying it was "exclusive vanity". Sarah Bell In the first episode of series 3, Neil is very annoyed that a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see (or help) the girls getting changed for the fashion show. He mentions to Simon that he imagines that "Sarah Bell's got lovely big nipples", much to Sarah's disgust (who overhears from the other side of the curtain). Jo Larken Similarly to Sarah Bell, Neil quickly also tells Simon that he reckons "Jo Larken shaves her pubes" when he realises a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see the girls. Chris Yates In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Carli D'Amato in the 'Sexy Finale' theme in which he had to wear speedos, DM's, a tophat and a leash. But according to Carli, his back was disgustingly hairy so she sacked him. Steve (Drug Dealer) When the group are looking for drugs at the gig after Jay lied about being able to get drugs for them in the Series 3 episode "The Gig And The Girlfriend", Jay and Neil are attempting to find a drug dealer at the gig, they suddenly see a Black man giving someone something discreetly that they assume is drugs, and so they walk over to him. When Jay asks him for drugs, the guy asks him why they came to him. Neil tries to explain to him that they saw him dealing but he presumes that they think he is a drug dealer because he is Black. In the end, the man supplies them with marijuana and then tells them to 'fuck off'. Unfortunately for him, however, Jay turns back to him and asks him to roll up the joint for them, diminishing their image. Tara's Parents Tara's Parents, whose names are not specified appear once in the episode 'Will's Dilemma' in Series 3. After the double date between Simon, Tara, Will and Kerry, Simon drops Tara at home and to her annoyance her parents are waiting. Simon gets off on the wrong foot with Tara's father almost immediately by referring to his yellow fiat as "crap" (Tara's parents do not like swearing). Despite letting it pass, things go from bad to worse when Tara's father sees a bumper sticker on Simon's car which reads "honk if you want a blow-job"; Jay and Neil having placed it there earlier as a joke without Simon's knowledge. Tara's father takes great offence and berates Simon regardless of him genuinely insisting that he had no idea how it got there. Trivia: *Tara's father is not the only member of her family to dislike Simon, her older sister Sophie also treats him with disdain. *Her father is played by Nicholas Asbury, her mother by Janine Wood. Chris Wharton A boy Jay claims he used to sit next to in woodwork class, and who now works in a newsagent's. During "Trip to Warwick", Jay tells Neil and Will the story of how Wharton got his head stuck in a bottle bank and by the time he was found in the morning he had been "arse-raped eighteen times". Neil believes the story, but Will does not, questioning how the first eighteen people who found Wharton "turned out to be opportunistic homosexual rapists" and why Wharton would tell Jay about the ordeal due to its embarrassing nature. Sophie Sophie is Tara's sister and Heike's roommate and girlfriend. She seems to heavily dislike Simon and is not particularly friendly towards the others. She also dislikes Joe and his friends for their boorish behaviour. She eventually kicks the boys out of her house by threatening to call the police when Will eats a bonsai tree as a dare, Jay asks for a threesome with her and Heike, a drunk Neil urinates his bed and Simon acts weirdly in the bedroom with Tara. Trivia: *Although she is by no means kinder towards Will than the rest of the boys, Sophie does appear to have a small amount of tolerance towards him; as his actions do not warrant instant dismissal from the house unlike the others and even considers letting them stay when he points out they are not wearing any clothes. Heike Heike is Sophie's foul-mouthed Dutch roommate. In Trip To Warwick she is first seen when she walks into the room and meets Jay and Neil and had a very bad cold she is later seen when Jay scared her asking her for sex but Sophie kicks him out. She is not seen or mentioned again after this episode. Lewis, Joe and Daniel Lewis, Joe and Daniel are three young men who constantly playing drinking games in Sophie's living room. One of the main games they play is called "Question"; where anyone who asks a question has to down a beer. They each allocate military titles to each other including 'Admiral', 'Bombardier' and 'Commander'. Will is keen to meet them, thinking that because they are students they will behave intellectually. He is disappointed by their boorish behaviour. Fergus Fergus is a friend of Polly McKenzie who recently caught up on Facebook. Much to the disgust of Will. He comes from the Cotswolds and takes Polly to Bath. Jay, Neil and Simon make many remarks about the likelihood of the two engaging in sexual activity, who Will describes as a "giant ginger bellend" whom he hates. his only appearance was in Home Alone. He breaks up with Polly as after hearing the trouble that Will has been getting up to. His reason being: "I cannot be dealing with a problem child". "Doesn't have Facebook on the end of his cock". Will's Neighbour The Angry Neighbour played by Tom Jones, who only appears in the episode "Home Alone", is a man who owns the house first seen when a drunk Will - at the encouragement of Simon, Jay and Neil - is destroying his daffodils in his front garden with one of Simon's golf clubs. He bangs on his window and orders the boys to stay where they are, or he will phone the police; unsurprisingly, the boys retreat to Will's house as he catches them which Jay says "Fuck off, you fat old shit!" Before they are caught, Neil mentions that he and Jay had defaced the same man's flower display a short while earlier. The next morning, Will and Simon are woken by "a terrible banging". Will looks out the living room window and begins to panic when he realises that the neighbour has arrived at Will's house. He goes around the back, sees Neil through the kitchen window and emits a furious "Oi!!" At this point, a frightened Will, Simon and Neil crawl back into the living room. The neighbour goes back around the front and continues to threaten the boys. At the encouragement of Simon and Neil, Will attempts to reason with the neighbour but after failing to calm him down, ends up closing the curtains on him, proceeding to infuriate the man even more, as well as vowing to punish them himself rather than phoning the police. Will's mum returns from her weekend break, and is confronted by the neighbour; who tells her everything. Will was presumably in deep trouble after this. Trivia: *Is called a "fat old shit" as the chums flee the scene of the crime but the next morning Will realises the "fat old shit" is a hard bloke. *Later is responsible for Wills attack on his elderly neighbour, resulting in his mothers return from her break with Facebook stalker Fergus. Mrs. Springett Mrs. Springett, also and perhaps better known as "Fucking Mrs. Springett", is an elderly woman, presumed to be a close neighbour or friend of Will's Mum. Polly asks her to pop by to check if everything is okay during Home Alone, when Will is home alone for the weekend. She makes her extremely brief appearance later on in the episode the next morning when she hears a banging noise (not knowing it was coming from the angry neighbour) and tries to come into the house. Will panics and quickly kicks the door shut on her, knocking her out. When Will's mum returns home, Mrs. Springett is shown to have suffered from a nose bleed after being hit by the door. Mr. McKenzie Will's father is played by Anthony Head. His divorce from Will's mother, Polly sets the premise for the first series, because he had an affair with his receptionist when Will was about 15/16 years old, with a very young receptionist not much older than his son. He is now married to the said receptionist. He appears to be concerned about Will's sexual orientation - Evidence to support this fact is given when, at the end of the Inbetweeners movie, he is shown crying with pride at the picture of Will with a female. However, he could just be happy that his son finally found a girlfriend. Trivia: *Anthony Head is the real-life father of Emily Head, who plays Carli. *He is often mentioned in the show by Will, however he is only in "The Inbetweeners Movie" and makes two brief appearances. Nicole Nicole was Neil's girlfriend in the Inbetweeners movie, She works at ASDA on the fish counter with Neil, but is not the same girl who he believed he had got pregnant in the final episode of the series, as her name was Karen. Jay's Sister It is mentioned that Jay has a sister. Who is 'fit,'. In the movie, she is a young teenage girl. She and their mum walk in on him masturbating, which they seem to find normal, and tell him that their grandfather has died. Richard Richard is a loner who travels to Malia in The Inbetweeners Movie. He is a bit of a sadcase as he sees the boys walking into town and is denied a beer by Jay. He then runs into Simon and Will sitting down on a step and asks for money. He is once again denied and Will and Simon leave him standing by himself. He is last seen on the boat when he bumps into Neil. He explains how he started crying all of a sudden and he called his parents who have come to the island to take him home. 'Pretty cool' as Richard states. We last see Richard when Neil is being dragged away by Lisa. Richard is fairly short and has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is not particularly good looking and is evidently not a success with the ladies as he is never seen with anyone else except the Inbetweeners. Nikki Nikki is one of the people who are traveling to Australia. She is also Neil Sutherland's true love interest. She is a happy and joyful woman who likes having fun and doing monkey business. She is first seen at the camp fireplace in Byron Bay, during The Inbetweeners 2. She and Stephen (her husband) have an argument with each other. It is unknown what it is, but presumably her husband has problems and is unhappy, that he runs away from them. Nikki appears to dislike him a lot. She quickly falls in love with Neil when she sees him. Neil feels the same when she takes her top of and leans against him. On the post credits they both meet up at the airport and form a relationship, while Kevin Sutherland looks at them in disgust, in the background. Pete Pete is Lucy's cheating boyfriend during Simon and Lucy's relationship. Simon was pranked in to asking Lucy to marry her. Pete is Lucy's choice of best man at their wedding but near enough they end of the Inbetweeners 2 film, Simon Skype's Lucy and during there conversation Pete is getting changed in the background after having sex with Lucy, suddenly Lucy tells Simon that she was cheating on him. Then Simon screams very loud "YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!". Then turns the screen off and turns to Will, his Mum and Mr. Gilbert. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters